Some drum heads have been configured to produce, when struck, reduced acoustic striking sounds relative to typical acoustic drum heads made of film material. Such drum heads may be used, for example, to form a striking surface of an electronic drum or striking surface of a practice drum that imitates the feel of an acoustic drum.
For example, Japanese laid-open patent application HEI 10-020854 describes a drum head formed from a net-like material composed of plural nets.
However, that type of a drum head can more readily stretch when struck, compared to the head made of a typical film used for an acoustic drum, resulting in a strike response that can feel weak to the performer.
Also, Japanese laid-open patent application 2009-229514 describes a drum head with a striking part, at least a portion of which is made of a rubber foam body having independent bubbles (cavities that do not communicate with the open air).
However, with that type of a drum head, a drum stick or the like can tend to rebound from the elastic force of the drum head after the drum head is struck. As a result, the striking feeling when striking that type of a drum head can be somewhat different compared to an acoustic drum that drives back a drum stick or the like by the tension of the head.
Therefore, certain previous drum heads that were designed to reduce acoustic striking sounds have a configuration that provides a striking feeling different from that of an acoustic drum.